justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Get Low
|artist= & |year=2014 |mode=Duet |dg= / |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=2 |nosm= |pc=Cyan Blue/Purple |gc=Pink/Magenta |lc=Dark Orange |Pictos= 92 |perf= Orlane Dédé (P1) Cormier Claude (P2)}}"Get Low" by and is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a woman and a man. They have black skin throughout the whole routine. P1 P1, a woman, wears a silver headband, white one-sleeved jacket, a sky blue bra, black patent leggings with silver straps, and sky blue gladiator boots. P2 P2, a man, wears a cyan backward cap, a black and white striped keffiyeh scarf under the cap, a red cross-shaped sleeveless hoodie, sky blue capris, and black and blue sneakers. Getlow coach 1.png|P1 Getlow coach 2.png|P2 Background Each dancer stands on light up platforms. P1's platform is blue and P2's platform is pink. As shown in the preview, the background has red lines coming forward with blue pendulums swinging. Afterwards, blue pills shaping up in circles come forward, followed by purple and red pounding pillars. After this, it switches to small pebbled circles coming forward. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: At the start of the chorus, bring out your arms, and briefly shake them. Getlow gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Getlow gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Get Low only appeared in one mashup: * Worth It (Tease me) Trivia *''Get Low'' is the first song by DJ Snake in the series. * There was a picture of this dance in a trailer in which the dancers' skin was white, and the pictograms had their default colors. * This background after the chorus is seizure-inducing to those with epilepsy, like Starships, Built For This, and Problem. * In the gameplay, P1 s platform goes away for a moment (when P1 is with P2), while P2 s platform always stays there (despite the fact that P2 is on the same platform as P1 s platform 2 always stays there). * Get Low was the first song in that was revealed on Just Dance USA to have both the title of the song and their artists be put on the video s thumbnail. Getlow cover generic.png|''Get Low'' Getlow mashup.png|''Get Low'' (Mashup) Getlow cover albumcoach.png| album coach GetLow_albumcoach.png| album coach getlow_cover_albumbkg.png| album background 208.png|P1's avatar 200208.png|Golden avatar 300208.png|Diamond avatar In-Game Screenshots Getlow coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Getlow score.png|Scoring screen Beta Elements Getlow beta gameplay.png|Beta version (the coaches have white skin and a different colour scheme, and the platforms appear different) Getlow beta avatar.jpg|Beta avatar (different skin tone) Get Low Beta Mashup Proof.PNG|Proof of a Beta Mashup Others Getlow thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK) Getlow thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Dillon Francis & DJ Snake - Get Low Teasers Get Low - Gameplay Teaser (US) Get Low - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Get Low - Just Dance 2015 Get Low (Just Dance VIP) - Just Dance 2015 Promotional Content Get Low - Exclusive demo (UK) References Site Navigation es:Get Low Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by DJ Snake Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Cormier Claude Category:Orlande Dédé Category:Leaked Songs Category:Leaked Mashups